vengeAnce
by UglyBigTruthers
Summary: Years after leaving Rosewood, Spencer has been unable to cope with life post-A. She lives her life in indefinite fear, which she hopes to terminate as she hunts down every person she suspects was involved in the A-team, giving them all a bitter taste of revenge.
_**Disclaimer: Based loosely on ABC's Revenge (and PLL of course).**_

When everything that you love has been taken from you and you have no cheeks left to turn. They say to forgive and forget is the only way to truly overcome your demons, but I say to exorcise the little fuckers. I am done being the victim. I am done waking from my sleep at ungodly hours of the night, heaving and sweating because I had yet another nightmare that seemed all too real. I am done being paranoid whenever I walk the streets alone.

Just the other day a stranger tried to get my attention. It was no more than twenty-five degrees outside and the wind was bitter. I was headed from the public library back to my dorm when called out to me. I could not make out what he was saying, but I didn't even try. I simply took off running! He called out once more and began to speed up on his bicycle. My pulse started racing. My mind shut down. Gasping, breathless, watching my life as it flashed before my eyes, I dropped my backpack and with great strides I flew in the opposite direction. He did not stop following me. Faster and faster he pedaled and my poor legs could not out-run him this time. I fell down sobbing and surrendering, begging at his feet that he would spare my life.

"Relax," he spoke gently when he caught up to me. "It's freezing out here. I wanted to offer you my gloves."

He handed me my backpack as I stood there stupidly in silence, in shock. When did I become so cynical? After _A,_ I just feel like everyone is conspiring against me, trying to torment me. I have a pager now, not a cell phone, a _pager_ and a landline set up in my dorm room because every time I'd receive another text - I just couldn't. I live my life in utter solitude, because who wants to be around the girl who freaks out if you get too close to her? No one does, and no one ever will because I am broken, damaged goods. And I am done being controlled by fear.

They do not get to live happily ever after while I suffer from PTSD, paranoia, anxiety, and depression. While I'm doped up on psychiatrist-prescribed medications to dull my spirits and calm my mind. I will not stand by as Cece Drake frolics around Rosewood with a quaint little job at bakery or Mona Vanderwall prances around at Hollis pretending she gives a damn about cyber defense and security - yes, that is the major she chose! How audacious if I might say so myself! While Sara Harvey takes on a modeling career. And Jenna, she moved back to Rosewood too, once the coast was clear, once she thought that no one would find out what she'd been a part of.

Four years of my life were spent being terrorized, threatened, stalked, tortured, humiliated, psychologically screwed! And for what? To be told that there was insufficient evidence to connect these people with my tormenter? They were able to get away with murder and then some! How is that fair? Where is the justice! Sometimes you have to make your own, justice that is. In a corrupted sense everyone will get what they deserve. I will make sure of it. Karma isn't bitch enough to do the job, but I am.

I don't expect a happily ever after. All I want is retribution. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and if it makes me blind - well then that's a problem I'll have to deal with when the time comes. Until then, I will sip on the sweet poison of revenge.

 _ **A/N -Guys, I have great plans for this story, but I honestly don't want to spend my time writing it if few to no one is interested in it, so please leave reviews and let me know if it's worth continuing. I'm a 3rd year college student, so there are far more productive things that I could (and should) be doing with my time, but I just got this spark of creativity/interest, and writing has always been a passion of mine. Let me know if you'd like me to continue.**_


End file.
